


Blood Drive Shorts - 2018

by Anonymous



Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Background Domi/Cliff, Blood Rock Prison For The Criminally Insane, Body Horror, Cyborgs, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Lost Luggage, Medical Procedures, Medical Voyeurism, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Post-Canon, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, The Dionysus Strain, if Medical Voyeurism isn't a thing then it totally should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, bastards and tramps, it's a new year, so here's a new collection of Blood Drive ficlets. (2017's collection can be foundhere) As before, these stories initially come into being over at fail-fandomanon to fill various writing prompts there, and each chapter is a standalone work, and new ones will be added as new prompts tickle my fancy.  Enjoy.Recent ficlets:1. Arthur, Prompt: "Antechinusfuck Disintegrateworld" - While on Blood Rock Island, Arthur discovers that the Dionysus Strain has a fourth stage which is a lot less fun than the previous three.2. Aki/an unconscious Christopher, Prompt: "Noncon Body Mods" - Aki enjoys the view as some Heart surgeons work on Christopher.3. Domi & Grace & Arthur, Prompt: "This isn't my suitcase." - Domi reclaims what's hers.





	1. Arthur, Prompt: "Antechinusfuck Disintegrateworld"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Prompt: "Antechinusfuck Disintegrateworld" - While on Blood Rock Island, Arthur discovers that the Dionysus Strain has a fourth stage which is a lot less fun than the previous three.

Day to day life on Blood Rock Island is just as hellish as its name suggests, but by two weeks into Arthur's stay, that has become a secondary concern at best.

He's not a scientist, but he's not a complete idiot either and can recognize a pattern when the evidence of it is right in front of his face, and this time it's not just in front of his face; it's all over his face and all over the rest of his body too. Just a few weeks ago he was shaking off ass-kickings like they were nothing and bouncing back from bullet wounds in days. Now, any new cut or bruise he gets keeps getting bigger instead of healing, and his teeth are starting to feel loose in their sockets. He aches all over all the time, and it keeps getting worse.

He knows that he has been exposed to a lot of weird and probably toxic shit over the course of the Blood Drive and beyond (and had probably been exposed to a lot beforehand too, knowing Heart's business practices like he does now), but his mind keeps coming back to one probable culprit that stands out above all others: the Dionysus Strain. He can still remember the research notes he had skimmed while searching for the instructions on how to make the cure.

" _Stage One: Euphoric Abandon_  
_Stage Two: Bluege_  
_Stage Three: Fuck each other to death_ "

There had been another line under that, but it had been too smudged with water or other fluids to read. The first part of it had looked like it might have said, "Stage Four," but what else could the effects of the disease have possibly progressed to when Stage Three had sounded so damn final?

At the time, Arthur had been too focused on finding Test Reel #245 and battling the biggest, hardest, most overwhelmingly insistent erection of his life, so he had barely given the question a second thought, and there didn't seem to be any point in worrying about it after everyone got doused with the cure and he stopped feeling like his dick was trying to get five votes against every one vote from his brain in all decision making processes.

Now, Arthur has all the reason in the world to worry, because it's looking like Jack and Diane's twincest cure had treated the symptoms but not the disease. A month ago, Arthur hadn't been able to imagine what might have followed the Dionysus Strain's "Fuck each other to death" stage. Now he's finding out for himself.

Oh god, he doesn't want to die like this, not bits at a time, rotting from the inside out and falling apart like cheap particleboard furniture left in the rain.

And yet....

Maybe it's just the disease talking, but even as Arthur fights off another one of Blood Rock Island's inmates, earning the chance to stay alive for another day but also earning another a collection of scrapes and cuts that will never close, he can't help feeling that if Grace had said yes back in Meadeville to his suggestion of a quick kiss, a fondle, and enough fucking to last him the rest of his life, or even if she miraculously showed up and offered it now, then he would die a happy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wanting more context for what exactly the prompt "Antechinusfuck Disintegrateworld" meant, the prompt maker wanted characters to suffer the same fate as the real life creatures described in this article: <http://phenomena.nationalgeographic.com/2013/10/07/why-a-little-mammal-has-so-much-sex-that-it-disintegrates/>.


	2. Aki/Christopher, Prompt: "Noncon Body Mods"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki/an unconscious Christopher, Prompt: "Noncon Body Mods" - Aki enjoys the view as some Heart surgeons work on Christopher.

Aki oversees the operations on Christopher, not that the medical team needs her supervision. She had requisitioned the best Heart has to offer for these procedures, and since no one in any position to notice would ever think to question an AKI unit's need for such a team beyond her explanation of 'asset maintenance,' she had gotten them. Their expertise outstrips her own preprogramed medical skills, and they require no further input from her to see their task through to completion after she gives them the list of upgrades that they are to make. Any additional commands from her would be superfluous, so she says nothing. Aki simply wants to watch.

Very few Heart employees are wholly without enhancements, especially not those working in the more technically demanding departments such as the medical branch, and Aki takes full advantage of this fact. She had already acquainted herself with every square millimeter of Christopher's skin even before her requested team's arrival, and now she gets to experience what lies beneath that skin from a half dozen different vantage points in addition to her own. She piggybacks video feeds from enhanced eyes and follows real time data logs of tactile feedback from cybernetic limbs just as fluently as she follows the telemetry data from the computer guided laser scalpels and the wireless life sign monitors.

With so much information pouring into her, it becomes a far more intimate experience than if she had simply opened Christopher up and explored his innards on her own, though she still plans to do some of that as well, later, in her free time, when Christopher is awake to more actively participate. The medical team is a highly efficient, well-oiled machine, both metaphorically and literally, and they perform as such. In a scant few hours they rearrange and reshape Christopher's organs to make room for the equipment Aki has told them to install, and as they do so, Aki drinks in every data point of every millisecond of the process.

All too soon, they are closing Christopher up again, steady hands guiding flesh generator beams to seal up the incisions so perfectly that there is not even a hint of a wound having ever existed at all. Then most of the team steps away, leaving the lead pair of surgeons to perform the final procedure: the installation of Christopher's new eye. Aki experiences what could almost be described as a sense of loss at the reduction in the number of active data sources, but she compensated by focusing that much more on the two who remain operating on Christopher.

It is a simple enough procedure that most humans are surprised the first time that they witness it. All the complexity happened long ago in the design process and construction of the prosthesis. Now that it is in the hands of the medical team, there is nothing left to do but splice the eye's rear cable into the truncated optic nerve, anchor the facial muscles at the proper attachment points, and implant the manual interface nodes in the surrounding dermal tissue.

The eye installation is over in less than thirty minutes, and then all that is left to do is the final cleanup. The surgeons use the flesh generators much more sparingly around Christopher's eye, leaving some of the tissue less than fully healed, just enough to be painful for a few days while Christopher's body completes the last of the healing on its own. It's the medical team's way of 'showing their work,' so to speak. After all, the new eye is the only one of the modifications which Christopher had requested, and thus it should be the only one that he knows is there. Everything else is just an insurance policy against the possibility of future misbehavior on the part of Heart's newest asset, and should any of the systems ever be needed, they will be more effective if their presence and activation come as a surprise.

Assigned work completed, the medical team files out of the room to their next scheduled appointment, leaving Aki alone with Christopher once again. Aki discards the sheets the team had draped across Christopher to minimize distractions, not that she blames them for needing such concealment. She would never openly admit as much lest she be deemed to be malfunctioning, but she silently agrees that Christopher has a very distracting body. She runs a remote diagnostic sweep of all of Christopher's newly installed systems and finds everything to be ready and in working order. She runs one final visual scan of his unconscious form, now clothed in nothing but the bands of metal holding him in place at his wrists and ankles.

There are a few small stray smears of blood on Christopher's torso. Aki licks them away, leaving his appearance pristine aside from the half-healed skin around his eye, which she then covers with a pair of adhesive gauze pads. The coverings are not necessary from a medical standpoint, but her algorithms suggest that Christopher will not be at peak psychological readiness to embrace his anatomical upgrade until after he has gone through several more stages of indoctrination. Until then, it will be better to let him believe they have merely cured his bacterial infection.

Aki strokes a hand down the side of his face one more time, leans in to steal a kiss, and then steps away. Now there is nothing to do but wait for Christopher to awaken. There are many methods in Aki's arsenal which she could use to hurry the process along, even more than before, now that the surgeries are complete. However, she has no other duties requiring her attention, and she enjoys observing Christopher's body's reactions to naturally cycling through the stages of sleep and back into consciousness, so she waits and she watches.

If the medical team has done their job correctly, then Christopher will never have reason to so much as suspect that the other systems are present in his body until they are activated. If Christopher does his job correctly, then there will never be any reasons to activate the disciplinary systems. The medical team always does their job correctly. But, will Christopher do the same? That remains to be seen.


	3. Domi & Grace & Arthur, Prompt: "This isn't my suitcase."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domi & Grace & Arthur, Prompt: "This isn't my suitcase." - Domi reclaims what's rightfully hers.

Domi frowned down at the white suitcase which had been waiting for her at the end of the race day and now sat open on the cot before her. Some roadie must have made a mistake when shifting everyone's tents and belongings between stopover locations, because while the suitcase's exterior looked almost identical to Domi's own, the contents most certainly did not. What should have been her and Cliff's... _nonperishable keepsakes_ had been replaced an excessive number of crop tops and short shorts.

Luckily, Domi recognized who the clothes must belong to, so she was spared the trouble of wasting time conducting messy interrogations to determine who had ended up with her things. On an ordinary day, she would have enjoyed that kind of diversion, but those games were more fun when the prey didn't know what she was capable of and there weren't any restrictive rules keeping her from being able to go all the way. Besides, it had been a long day, and she had very specific and very carnal plans for what she wanted to do with Cliff and some of those items. The sooner she could get to those plans, the better.

She did not need to work very hard at all to locate the people she was seeking. All she needed to do was follow the hot Contra-cop's voice, which was currently shouting loud enough to be heard over the ordinary noise of the Mayhem Party. He sure did have an impressive set of lungs in him. Domi hoped she got the chance to see them sometime. Right now, however, she was on a mission.

When Domi arrived at her destination, she took a moment to glance through the half-open tent flap and saw that the interior was set up more like a garage than living quarters. She briefly wondered where the two occupants slept but then decided that she didn't care. The tent was not equipped with anything which would have allowed the pretense of knocking, not that she would have, so Domi put on her 'harmless suburbanite' façade, more from habit than because she thought it would fool anyone this far into the race, and with a cheery, "Excuse me, but I think there's been a little bit of a mix-up!" she pushed her way into the other team's tent and the middle of their obvious argument.

"I'm sorry, a what?" the cop, Arthur, said, clearly caught off balance by the interruption.

Grace, on the other hand, clearly knew exactly what Domi was talking about. "Damn right there's been a mix-up," she announced as she stalked across the tent to a familiar looking white suitcase sitting open to display very familiar contents on the ground near one of the side walls of the tent. Grace slammed the lid closed and snapped the latches into place with far more force than necessary. Then she shoved the suitcase at Domi with one hand while grabbing for the one Domi was carrying with the other.

It was rude as hell, but Domi decided that she was happy enough to have her belongings returned to her that she would let the offense slide. She wouldn't forget it, though.

Neither woman opened their suitcase to check the contents, but their eyes met and silently communicated the fact that each knew where to find the other if anything turned out to be missing.

"Thank you so much," Domi said, making sure to still sound cheery and to do that thing with her face where the corners of her eyes crinkled as if she really meant her smile. Then she turned on her heel and headed back to Cliff without another word, already planning what she was going to put where. As she departed, Domi could hear Grace's voice follow her out into the night air, though it was obviously not directed at her.

"See, Arthur" Grace said, "I told you those bones and shit weren't mine. Now would you stop freaking the fuck out already?"


End file.
